For business processing servers, generally an operation system including equipment connected to storage for storing data, such as an operation environment, or operation site is constructed, and business is performed by equipment connected to for example servers that employ the storage. There is a need for a system capable of business continuity without interrupting or halting business for situations in which business is performed smoothly by utilizing an operation system of equipment including for example storage and a server. However, in cases where the operation system is a system configured from equipment including servers that employ storage, business is interrupted when equipment including the servers and storage of the operational system are shut down. For example, it would become difficult to continue doing business when storage and server equipment of the operation system are shut down in for example a large-scale maintenance operation or in the event of a disaster. Accordingly, in order to keep business disruption to a minimum and to achieve business continuity, there is demand to continue business and switch over business by switching in-operation storage and server equipment to other storage and server equipment.
Technology for switching over equipment including for example storage and servers involves constructing an operation system including plural servers and storage, and switching over to a standby server that has been provided when problems occur with the in-operation server. For example, the unique identifiers (World Wide Name (WWN)) of connection devices (Host Bus Adapters (HBA)) connected to an in-operation server are switched over to the unique identifiers of connection devices connected to the prepared standby server. So doing enables switching to be made from the operational server to the prepared standby server.
There is also a known disaster countermeasure technique in which data stored at a given site is replicated by storing in storage at a different site. For example, data stored in operational storage at a given site constructed from a server and storage is transmitted to storage installed at a remote location and constructed as another site with a server and storage. A copy of the data stored in the operational storage at the given site is thereby held at the remote site, and loss of the data stored in the operational storage can be prevented even when a disaster occurs.